Just Say No
by Memories'34
Summary: Another AU. She was making a huge mistake and she needed to know it. I had to find her. I had to tell her how I felt. One-shot


**A/N**  
Hey guys, I am updating my other stories; this is just a one-shot.

Anyway, this is a LOT different from my other stories! Also I did my first POV! Usually I don't write in point of views but I did for this one, hope it came out all right.

I've not really got that much to say tbh :/

Enjoy!  
**End of A/N**

* * *

Just Say No

She was making a huge mistake and she needed to know it.

I had to find her.

I had to tell her how I felt.

34'#

It had all started three months ago.

He'd asked her the question, in front of everyone. I remember the look on her face, of pure shock, of embarrassment... of confusion, the pressure to say the right thing. It was wrong of him to do that. She'd turned bright red and had looked around the room. They all looked expectant of her answer, waiting for her to say something. Then she looked at me, all I did was look away... what could I say? Run away with me? I love you? As if that would have really helped the situation.

She'd then turned to look back at him, she then pasted – what I thought was the fakest smile I've ever seen – on her face and said yes.

It had then turned from anticipated silence to uproar, people were cheering, he looked absolutely delighted but her... she'd looked confused, like she didn't know what she'd just done.

And me you ask? I had sat there, looking down... not being able to look at anyone so instead I chose to look at my shoes. To put it plainly, I was absolutely gutted. When I heard the 'yes' uttered from her lips my stomach suddenly dropped and I'd felt empty, my face probably looked exactly the same; blank.

When I finally had the nerve to look up, she was looking at me, almost looking as if she was pleading for help. I couldn't take this anymore, people were still cheering and now they were going up to the both of them and congratulating them. Why would they do that, this was nothing to be happy about!

I felt someone poke my shoulder and when I'd looked to my left; my green haired best friend was looking at me with a raised eyebrow. Silently telling me I was too late, that this was bound to happen and that I'd lost her. I looked back down at my feet, not having the heart to match his stare.

When everyone was slowly beginning to calm down I was starting to meet the end of my calm. It was finally breaking through to me; I was going to lose her. She was going to marry him... start a family with him... then it dawned on me; it should have been me. When I'd realised this I got up and just simply left. I said goodbye to no one, I gave no one an explanation to my sudden leave... I just got up and left.

That was three months ago and now, today she would be getting married. I hadn't spoken to her since that night... I couldn't bring myself too; it was too painful. I hadn't really spoken to anyone, what could I talk to them about? How depressed I was that she said yes, that I didn't want this to happen. I couldn't pretend to be happy. I hadn't even been past the stage of friendship with her but that didn't mean I had no feelings for her.

Zoro, my green haired best friend, always kept reminding me that this would happen one day and that if I was really serious about her then I should sweep her off her feet; boyfriend or no boyfriend. I don't know why, but I never did. Maybe I was afraid, afraid of rejection. But now I think about it, what did I really have to lose? She then would have known about my feelings, she would have known about the other option she had and maybe things would have turned out different. Maybe it would have been me she was marrying, me she would say 'I love you' to and me she would be starting a future with. But no, I had chickened out and now I was paying the price for it.

Zoro had told me repeatedly to move on and that she was only just a girl, there were plenty more fish in the sea. But I didn't want a different girl... or a fish. I wanted Nami. She was amazing and like no other girl I had ever met before. She could be sweet, really nice but then she could turn and you'd meet her fiery temper. I'd met her when I was younger, we were best friend's, inseparable. Wherever she was, I was and vice versa. Everyone said that we would get married when we were older; we would make the perfect couple they'd all say. Back then we'd look at each other and snort, saying that we were only best friends. We never took that step but how stupid I was. As she got older, she became beautiful. It was only a matter of time until boys became interested in her.

I had started to become confused over my feelings for her and when I'd finally realised them and accepted them, it was too late. She had met Sanji and she was happy with him. She used to tell me about him, how great he is and how charming. I was only her idiot best friend, doomed to an eternity of only ever being that while I heard about how great Sanji was. It hurt every time she mentioned him.

I'd gotten a wedding invitation; I didn't even open it before it found its way to the bin. I could easily recognise her hand writing and I didn't want to open it and find she was happy, as selfish as it is, I don't want her to be happy. I only wanted her to be happy with me; no one else.

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. "Luffy, you coming? I know you're still sulking but I also know she'd appreciate you being their... you're still her best friend."

I didn't reply, I wouldn't rise to the bait and after a few minutes of nothing else but silence I thought he'd left. Why would I go? Just so I could hurt myself some more for the fun of it. It would stab me in the heart to see her in a wedding dress and saying 'I do' to someone that wasn't me. Just then I heard the door creak open and Zoro come in. He said nothing as he crossed the room to me; he was obviously planning on going. He had his suit on. When he was standing next to the bed I looked up to him with a bored expression on my face, just waiting for the speech I've heard a thousand times.

"It's not too late you know." My eyes shot open, he's never said anything like that before!

He was looking down at me with his own bored expression, as if bored of this whole situation. "Yeah she's engaged, but that doesn't mean you've lost. You've only lost when she's said 'I do'. Well anyway, do what you like. I'll see ya later Luffy and when I come back, I better not find you still sulking."

No one had ever told me that before. No one told me I could still sweep her off her feet.

"Screw this; I'm going to that wedding." I may have not been able to say anything before but I wasn't about to go and watch her be taken again.

34'#

When I got there, there were swarms of people entering the church. Just how many people did she invite? It looked like I wasn't too late; damn I should have checked the invite to see when the ceremony would start. No time to think about this now though, I need to find where the bride is.

I didn't care about who I was upsetting as I pushed through the people to get to the door. I was getting in and I would find Nami. When I got in, it was huge. It looked smaller from the outside. As I did a quick scan I could see Zoro already in his seat and when we made eye contact he smirked at me and point left. Looking in that direction I saw a long corridor. I looked back at him and smiled in thanks before quickly walking in that direction.

As I walked down the white narrow corridor, which in a few minutes Nami would be walking down, it became quieter and quieter. Then I heard a few giggles from a room. That must be Nami. I pressed my ear up against each door until I tracked down the door from which the giggles were coming from.

Taking a deep breath I opened the door and what a sight I saw, I gasped at the sight in front of me. Nami sitting there, hair up in a bun with a few lose curls hanging down and around her face. Light make up, she never needed that much on and a pure white dress. She looked beautiful and suddenly I was hit hard, I was making the right choice, I needed her. Why didn't I do this sooner?

Her eyes looked up in the mirror and in the mirror she saw my reflection. Her eyes immediately lit up. My heart skipped a beat in hope, she looked so happy to see me.

"Luffy, I thought you weren't coming!" She got up from her chair immediately and practically ran towards me and wrapped me up in a tight hug. I hugged her back, she felt so right in my arms. I breathed in her scent, god I'd missed her.

When she let go, she turned round and told the bridesmaids to give me and her a minute. She wanted to talk to me alone? When the final girl left the room she turned to me, and her smile dropped. She looked sad?

"Luffy, where have you been? I haven't seen or heard from you in months, heck no one has."

I looked down at her, what was I gunna say to that? My mouth opened and closed and I felt strangely like a fish. I couldn't find the words to say to her. Damn it, I was starting to chicken out. Each time I opened and closed my mouth I could tell she was starting to lose her patience, her eye brow raised and her foot started to tap against the wooden floor. Oh dear, I needed to say something quickly before she lost all patience all together.

"I love you." I'm pretty sure at the same time both of our faces dropped. I couldn't believe I had just said that and it looked like she couldn't either. It was her turn for her mouth to open and close like a fish as I just stood there looking like a shocked idiot.

She blinked as if trying to clear her mind, "W-What did you just say?" She still looked stunned, almost as if she still couldn't believe it. I don't blame her though even I can't believe I came out with that.

This time I actually thought before I decided to blurt out something. Taking a deep breath I spoke, "Nami, I love you. I have for a long time, I was too chicken to say anything before and I regret not saying anything. Maybe if I'd said something things wouldn't have turned out like this." If they could, her eyebrows would have blown straight off her forehead. Building up some confidence I started again. "You shouldn't marry Sanji, you're making a huge mistake. I could see the look on your face when he asked you, you looked confused and you felt pressured, he shouldn't have asked you that sort of thing in front of everyone. You don't love him, I'm almost sure of it. I love you; I want you to pick me. Please, tell me you love me and that you won't marry Sanji."

After my speech I didn't know what to expect but not in my wildest dreams was I expecting this. Her face turned red, oh no. "WHAT! Are you actually being serious? You decided to tell me all this on my WEDDING day! Luffy, he asked me three months ago, what the hell was so important in those three months that you couldn't spare five minutes to, oh I don't know, tell me this!"

She was breathing heavily after she finished a sign that she was really angry and dropped onto the chair she was previously sitting in before I came and made this mess. "I was being stubborn, I didn't talk to anyone except Zoro and that was only when I had too. I felt empty on that night you'd said yes and I have for three months. I even went a week without eating meat." Nami's eyes widened, if she knew anything about me then it would definitely be about my love for meat. "And now seeing you, even when you're angry at me I feel full again. I really missed you and I regret not telling you this sooner. I was stupid back then, when I realised my feelings for you it was too late and you were with Sanji. Even after that I still didn't do anything... I was an idiot. I want you to pick me, to be with me and for you to love me." I looked back at her for a moment to check her expression, she wasn't looking at me. I then finished with the question that was playing on my mind, "Do you love me?"

I heard her sharp intake of breath but she didn't reply. The atmosphere was awkward and tense as I waited for her reply, each second that passed felt like an hour. When she said nothing I felt my shoulders sag and that empty whole dig itself back into me. Just as I was about to walk out the door I said one last sentence, "I see... I'll leave you alone then... I hope you're happy with Sanji."

And that was it. She didn't love me. I walked out of the church, I made eye contact with no one and I'm pretty sure Zoro's eyes were on me but I didn't bother to try and look for him... I might find Sanji in the crowd and that is definitely the last person I needed to see right now.

When I got in, I didn't even make it to my room. I just collapsed on the sofa, my head just smothered in one of the pillows so I could see nothing. I felt like screaming. Like ripping my hair out and just slowly disappearing into nothingness. I don't care if Zoro comes home and finds me sulking or whatever, he can put up with it. Maybe if he actually found someone to care about he'd feel the same. I quickly berated myself after that thought, it wasn't his fault Nami didn't love me so I shouldn't take it out on him.

I don't know how long I laid there for, it could have been hours or days but I still wouldn't have cared. I'd lost, she didn't want me. That was the thought that stung the most; she didn't want me.

I heard to door open and slam close, great that's Zoro coming back - time for one of his long lectures again. I heard him come and stand behind the sofa... except he just stood there, quietly? I sighed, he was waiting for me to say something, well he can wait all he likes I'm not saying anything. Minutes passed and nothing happened I didn't hear him move... he was just waiting there; usually he walks off by now.

This was ridiculous, fine I'll say something alright, and I'll give him a piece of my mind. I don't care whether this was his fault or not if he feels the need to keep bugging me then he can hear what I have to say.

I rolled off the sofa to get up and face him and just when I was about to shout at him my mouth instantly dried of all moisture and I swallowed any words I was about to shout. "..."

Standing there was a girl... no a woman with a white dress on and long orange hair that now flowed down to her waist. Nami. She was smiling softly at me and giggled... probably at my expression. I didn't need to be shown a picture to know what my face probably looked like. My eyes felt huge and my mouth hung open, the only reason it wasn't on the floor was because it was attached to my head.

"N-N-Nami, what are you doing here? What about you're wedding... What about Sanji?" I was gobsmacked, here she was standing in my living room looking amazing and I was just standing here like a blubbering little boy.

Nami giggled again and titled her head sideways, "I love you." That was the only explanation she offered but I couldn't care a less, that's the only explanation I needed.

My excitement got the better of me and without another thought I lunged, straight over the sofa and right into her. Sure she hit me on the head for that but I couldn't care a less, she was here, under me, right in my arms. I lifted myself of the ground with her and probably smothered her but I couldn't really bring myself to care right now I was just too happy to have her in my arms.

When I finished smothering her, I kissed her with all I had.

34'#

I had almost lost her but I didn't.

I love her and surprisingly she loves me, an absolute idiot.

No, this isn't the end... This is just the beginning of my happiness.

* * *

**A/N  
**Well, how was that? Totally spur of the moment to be honest. I just had this idea and I rolled with it! It wouldn't leave me alone. Maybe if I feel inspired I'll turn this into a two-shot... Do a wedding, I don't know yet.

So anyway, love to know what you guys think of this; so please review. It's always appreciated ^.^

Memories'34 x


End file.
